Noble Six: The Canon-Breaker Chronicles 1
by ThouShaltKill
Summary: Before he was to die on Reach, Noble Six was whisked away by an extremely powerful planeswalker. Now working for this planeswalker, Noble Six will travel to different fandoms/planes to accomplish objectives for this eccentric god-like being... In this first installment, Noble Six travels to world of Nisekoi. This is not a Crack story.
1. Chapter 1

Spartan B-352 thought he had finally bought the farm. He thought he had died on Reach. His last memory was that he was about to be stabbed through the neck with an energy sword, his body and mind exhausted. He was awaiting death. Instead, he now felt cozy. His last thought would be that he would alive, healed, and sitting underneath a giant kotatsu.

He looked around, and found himself sitting in what looked like a library, albeit with a huge television screen, game consoles, and manga lying around. At the other end of the kotatsu, was a man wearing a long black trench-coat. He had deep eyebags, but vibrant amber eyes and short black hair.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" asked Six.

"Right before you died, I summoned you from the aether. Some time ago, I had a magnificent dream, you see. I've taken from you, your destiny to die. Instead, you shall aid me, and perhaps we can even be friends."

"I don't understand. I was on Reach…..Rather, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Robber Fox. I am what is known as a planeswalker. A planeswalker is something like a god. I am a master of Magic, but my greatest defining feature is the ability to traverse the planes."

"...You're saying you've rescued me from death, to serve you in this life?" asked Six, as he put his hand to his head in thought. This went beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. How was he to react? It was unbelievable.

"If you don't believe me, allow me to demonstrate some of my magic. Here - this is a rather simple spell."

A huge axe made of lava appeared in the air. Six could feel the heat, pulsing through the air. In an instant, it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Amazing.

"I abhor slavery, and indentured servitude, and all those vile actions. If you'll have me as your master, or friend whom you help out with important tasks, that would be great."

"But what about Reach? What about the UNSC? They still need me."

"No. You've played your part. Your destiny was to die. You were conscripted at four, which would make you...hmm...19 years old right now? Yet you've accomplished more far more than someone should at your age. I know when I was your age I was still in training. And that was more than five thousand years ago. You are done. I'm sure you realize this: time and space are incredibly complex, not just to comprehend, but to influence as well. The Human-Covenant war as you know it is over."

"What?! Are we still alive? How many have died? What happened?"

"All you really need to know is that the human race survives….Oh, and you should probably hear this."

Robber Fox then shouted "Bear, where the hell are you?"

A brown, stuffed bear then started walking awkwardly from behind a bookshelf. It was about a foot tall, and it took quite a while for it to make the journey to the kotatsu.

"This is Bear. He's been my assistant for about a hundred years or so now. He doesn't have his own voice, but he is quite resourceful at managing my library and collection. He can playback memories aurally. He can only talk through instant messenger, and email though. Such a shame."

The brown bear was pretty dopey-looking, but it had a big smile on its face. Robber picked it up, placed it on the kotatsu so that it faced Six directly. He then said "Speak." And the bear spoke.

Through some process Six could not comprehend, Dr. Halsey's voice came out of the stuffed bear. It started to move as if it was speaking animatedly. And she spoke, as if to him.

"It didn't take long for Reach to fall: our enemy was ruthless. Efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough. For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory — your victory — was so close, I wish you could have lived to see it. But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor — all burned and turned to glass. Everything… except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild."

The bear then fell silent, and stopped moving. Its bead eyes just started up at the massive spartan.

"Halo? What's….I don't understand."

"Let me explain to you what it is I do, and how you'll pass the time when you're with me. I fashion myself as an amateur historian and collector. I try to collect certain things and put them on display, and I have a library. It has a lot of leatherbound books, and it smells like mahogany. In it, I have the histories of multiple planes, and in some cases, even different timelines for the same plane. It gets rather complicated, but no one else does this. I write, record, and collect. And I enjoy it. Of course, you can browse your own plane's histories in the library, should you come work for me."

"I'm inclined to take your offer, Mr. Fox -"

"Oh please, call me Rob. Or Robber."

"Very well, Robber. I'm inclined to take your offer, but you still have not specified what it is I would do."

"Alright. Here's the basic gist of it. I will send you to different planes, and you will perform a variety of missions for me. These will range from personnel recovery, item retrieval, or observation. From the get-go, I've been doing these on my own but certain….things about this plane we are in require me to not leave. So I will act through you. Of course, I can provide your equipment, and repair your armor here...In fact, I can even enchant it to make it better." Robber Fox said, as he poured three cups of tea. He poured one for himself, poured another for Six, and placed another cup in front of the bear that just spoke.

"So you basically want me to continue operating as I have since I first started with the UNSC."

"Well, yeah. That's why I chose you."

Six took a deep breath, and thought carefully. Different planes of reality? A variety of missions? This sounded very exciting. What did he have waiting for him back home? Nothing, but duty. And even that was over.

"I accept. Just to ask anyway though, what would happen if i refused?"

"I would place you in the exact moment I retrieved you from. You would be returned to your destiny to die. Also before you ask, your time for this agreement….It's indefinite. Unless I get in a fight with another planeswalker and lose, I will not die. And through my power, you shall not either. You will be eternally 19. You may even learn some magic from me. Thus, you shall be my agent. You are my Spartan."

Out of the air, a radio appeared in Robber's hand. He then spoke into it -

"Noble Six, this is Robber. Radio check, over."

"Six then activated his radio through his neural implant, and responded.

"Robber, this is Noble Six. Loud and clear. Out."

"This radio is how I will maintain contact with you while you are deployed off-plane. I meant to ask you, would you prefer being called your real name, or should I stick to Noble Six?"

"Robber, please stick to Six. I am the last member of Noble team. I'd like to remember them that way."

"Alright. Now, some background on your first mission. Since this is the first, I've chosen something from the backlog that should be relatively easy. You shouldn't run into any combat on this one. I'm unsure of the exact time-frame, but it should be between 2010 and 2015."

"2010-2015? You're sending me that far back into the past?!"

"Time is relative. To you, it's the past, to others it could be the present. But yes, you are heading back into the past. Not necessarily the past of your plane, though. In any case, your mission is this. There is an educational institution for civilians in a country called Japan. It is called "Bonyari High School. There is a social clique of students centered around a boy named Raku Ichijou. He has, which he keeps around his neck at all times, a locket. It looks like a keyhole. Your mission, is to retrieve it, and replace it with this one."

At that point, a locket appeared in Robber's hand. It was a gaudy looking ornament.

"Of course, you'll have your preferred loadout of standard UNSC DMR, SMG, survival knife, and active camouflage. I've taken the liberty of upgrading the camouflage, so it will not dissipate due to time constraints. Just make sure your shield does not go down, and your camouflage should stay active."

Bear then started to move, and struggled to move a binder across the kotatsu-top to Six. It had a label on the front called "Nisekoi Dossier"

"Robber, if I may…..if I understand your intent behind this, I should be able to accomplish this mission more effectively. In the military, that's always been used when giving out mission orders."

"Ah, you are correct. Very well. My intent behind replacing that locket with this own, is to ensure the future I predicted and desire plays out."

"Is there any significance to this locket? It seems rather cheaply made."

"Yes, you would be surprised how important this mission is. Thousands of people have spent many hours arguing over the the future of that boy, and that locket is important to his destiny. In this Great Game that I play, the pieces will move according to my will. I need that original locket, because I must know how the future was to play out originally. And I need you to replace it with this locket so that the future I chose comes to pass."

Noble Six then took a look down at the bear with the dossier.

"It looks like I need to start reading then."

Six then started to pour over the dossier. It seemed that the main target, Raku was the son of an organized crime family. In his circle of friends, he had two daughters of different, rival rival syndicate, the daughter of a police commissioner, as well as some relatively normal teenagers. One was from a confectionary shop.

"By the way Six, feel free to treat this as liberty or leave. While of course you won't be able to deal with people due to your stature and armor, you will have your active camouflage. Eat and drink to your heart's content. Bear has reserved a hotel for your use in the same city, so you will be able to relax while conducting observation." Robber then turned to Bear

"Good job Bear. Although money isn't an issue, you found a great deal. I'm happy because of that."

Bear just turned to Robber and stared at him, his stitched on smile unchanging.

Robber then coughed to himself, and said "So anyway, your time limit for this is two weeks. I can send you whenever you are ready."

"Thanks, Robber. Give me about twelve hours. I need finish reading these documents, as well as some rest. Bear, can you give me any satellite images of their school, homes, and routes they take?"

Bear nodded, and waddled over to a desktop PC by the wall. Six then saw a website called Oogle up, while Bear started inputting information. After ten minutes, a printer buzzed, and about 30 pages flew out.

"Don't bother Bear, I got this. You and I are comrades of a sort, now." said Six as he picked up the files and added it to the dossier.

"This doesn't look like it should be too difficult a job. Apart from some side players, and this Tsugumi Seishiro who was usually 25m away from the target, I shouldn't have any issues."

Bear nodded, and pointed to his command computer on Six's forearm.

"What about it?"

Bear waddled over, and tapped it with his nose. Some lights flared, and a chat window popped waddled back to the computer, and started to type. After a minute, Six felt his arm vibrate.

He looked down, and saw a chat message had appeared on his personal computing unit. Bear had just jailbroken UNSC property! He sighed, then read the message.

"Hey Six, nice to meet you officially. Robber and I have been following your story for quite a while. I need to get you up to speed on how I can support you from back here. I can send over information in real-time while you are deployed to other planes. Things such as maps, IFF tags, as well as software updates. To send messages to me, you will have to to think, then they'll appear in the chatbox. It's a useful thing I programmed, thought-to-text."

Six then attempted to message back.

"Ah ok, so I just need to think my messages through. Oh - it appeared"

"Yeah, looks like it's working fine. Before you go, talk to Robber again. He'll enchant you so you will no language issues."

"Ok, I was just about to bring that up. Alright, I'm going to get some rest now. TTUL?"

"Please, you can think your texts. Do not use acronyms for normal conversation. I will get angry."

A few hours later, Six woke up in his new room. It was very spartan, just a bed and a desk. Robber said if he thought of anything he wanted, he could acquire it and put it in there. But he had no possessions aside from his armor. Maybe he'd have to start collecting some stuff too.

Before Six went to bed, he carried Bear, and Bear gave him a tour of the compound. From the outside, his new home resembled a giant castle, with a foggy swamp all around. Six still couldn't believe his life now, wrapped in magic. Bear said that the castle really only had a few rooms, and most of the space was taken up for storage of the curios that Robber collected. But it had better amenities than Six was used to, as it was no longer a military installation.

As Six walked around now, he realized he was hungry. He went to the kitchen, and found no waiting food. There was no cook. He had thought just because it was a castle, it would be staffed.

"I'll have to ask Robber about snatching some chef from their destiny as well…" thought Six as he opened a can of SPAM and ate the whole thing.

He then went back to the main library, or the OpCenter, as Bear liked to call it. He greeted Bear, and Robber who seemed to be playing a game on the desktop.

"Bear, I keep telling you if I pick that choice, I'll be tripping a flag for the wrong route."

Bear just stared at Robber, then pointed to the screen again.

"Ah, Six, you're here. Are you ready for your mission?"

Six then unslung his DMR, and activated his active camouflage.

"I'm locked, cocked, and ready to rock. Let's do this."

"Very well."

Robber stood up, touched Six on the arm and -

Six landed in a pond of water. Or rather, what he thought was a pond of water. As the water settled, he found that he was in a misty place. There was a group of naked girls standing before him, with wide expressions of terror on their faces.

"Oh, hell. Good job Robber."

In a vain effort to silence the girls, and explain himself, Six put his finger to his mouth in a sushing motion. Then the screams started.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, just wanted to give a bit of info on this story. I've always wanted to do a time and space spanning slice of life story, and this is the result of that. Nisekoi is just the first setting/fandom that our hero Noble Six will find himself in. There is no limit to this. How many plotlines will he mess up? How many red strings of fate will he cut with his energy sword? From the hard life of Jane Eyre, to the the zombie-infested streets of Resident Evil, to the a land a world without mages like Fairy Tail...Even completely slice-of-life stories like School Rumble. There is nowhere Noble Six cannot go now. Thus he is Noble Six the Canon-breaker.


	2. Chapter 2

Six saw a bunch of girls standing naked before him. He recognized them from the dossier. One was blonde, and so beautiful she could be a supermodel. The other had purple hair, with a huge bust, and a toned body that had seen combat. There was a petite girl who wore fogged-up glasses. And last, there was a a beautiful girl with brown hair, and huge eyes. Six realized he was staring, and the girls were screaming. He then heard a voice come through on his helmet radio.

"Whoa, so that's what it's like without the damn fog! It's even better than the Blu-rays, wouldn't you say Bear?"

Six jumped out of the water, and started to run as far away as he could. He seemed to be in a traditional-looking wooden building. His armored boots were destroying the floor as he ran, but eventually made it outside into the forest.

"Robber, what the hell was that? I thought you were inserting me into this plane in such a way that I could perform the mission. How can I do that now when my presence is revealed? And why did you choose that specific joint of space and time to send me to? They were bathing!"

Six was used to seeing women bathe before. After all, in the war against the Covenant, no luxuries were spared. Mass showers were used, with no barriers between the sexes. He had plenty of experience with the female form. But for these girls to act so bashful about it…..He was getting embarrassed for them….or was it because of them?

"Six, I am a planeswalker. I have told you, I am a historian, and a collector. Not only are you retrieving locket, this entire mission is being viewed and recorded in real-time through your helmet cam, to the Cloud network that Bear set up on this plane. It's quite ingenious. And as a historian, there will be no secrets from me in this universe! Even if those secrets are the never-before-seen bodies of high school girls!"

A message then popped up on Six's VISR.

An update for the BEAR Message system has arrived, would you like to download and install? Time will take 0.2 seconds:

Six then thought "Yes" and a little chatbox appeared on his VISR instead of his arm unit.

Pop-Box HUFF-BUSH IM Ver. .089 BETA

[PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT IS A BEAR-DEVELOPED SYSTEM AND AS SUCH ALL MESSAGES ARE LOGGED AND RECORDED]

BEAR /I'm sure you've noticed by now that Robber, although extraordinary, is a pervert. His joy in life, aside from histories of different cultures, is tied to consumables…..literature, video games, anime, comics, manga, you name it, and he's probably read it. And he is obsessed with what he likes, to the point of being manic./

/

SIX /You're kidding./

/

/Take heart though. Robber is not the worst planeswalker to serve under. There are far worse, trust me./

/

/Alright, I'll take it at that. Back to the mission at hand though, I've made contact with the girls, but the main target wasn't there. Since they were there, he should be nearby. If he was bathing too, his locket should have been removed and stowed away for safe-keeping. The girls screamed loudly now, and I'm unsure as to what occured during my escape. Can I get tags on my VISR for the location of the locker room for the men's bath? I'm going to have to dig through their valuables./

/

/Standby, sending objective over./

/

/BEAR HAS SENT AN ATTACHMENT: WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCEPT?

/ YES_NO/

/

/YES

/

/ATTACHMENT DOWNLOADED; INSTALLED, READY FOR USE

/

SIX /Thanks Bear. I'm on it now. Six out./

"Robber, can you hear me? Resuming mission. Starting radio silence at this point."

"Alright, let me know if you need support. Just don't bother for the next twenty four hours."

" _Why would you even tell me you would provide support then?!"_ thought Six

After consulting his tactical map, Six then burst into a run. Once inside the building Six reactivated his camouflage, and saw the destruction he wrought on his way out. There were huge holes all over the floor, and an old woman crying at the front desk about how much it would cost to repair.

Six then realized just how disruptive his presence was, not just to daily life but to the destiny of these people. Was it really okay for him to switch the lockets? Then training kicked it. There is nothing else but the mission at hand.

The floor started to creak, but as Six moved slowly, and gently, it refused to break. He made his way over to the changing room, only to find it full. The girls from earlier were there, as well as two males. Looks like everyone from the dossier was now present in this room, albeit still in towels.

"RAKU-SAMA, you'll never guess what the old gorilla saw!"

"WHAT? Marika, who is a gorilla, you witch? Raku, there was a burst of lightning and a giant robot appeared out of nowhere! It told us to shush, and ran away when we screamed! It was huge!"

"Yes, the young mistress is right. I'd say it was close to seven feet tall, and it was heavily armed. I'm sorry, but I can't say this area is safe. As I am, I have no weapons that would be able to fight that thing. Hand to hand combat would be useless against all that armor. We need to move."

"Ahh, Tsugumi-chan, I've never seen you in a bath towel before!"

"Ah!"

Tsugumi then turned bright red, and punched the guy in the throat. He immediately started to cough, and collapsed on the ground.

"Shu! Are you okay?!"

"We're all in towels!" screamed Kosaki

In tears, and screaming, the girls ran out of the men's changing room. Raku sighed, and made sure Shu was okay. He then took a seat on the wooden bench.

Six then saw the locket. It was around Raku's neck! He realized he'd have to knock these two out, and replace it. If they realized the locket was tampered with, they would doubt it. Six was sure that would complicate the issue, and Robber would have an issue with it. Six then waited until Shu sat down next to Raku. He decided to blood-choke them. Blood chokes generally left their victims without consciousness in less than ten seconds, with death coming shortly after. Six just needed them to lose conciousness.

So he took a neck in each hand, and started to squeeze. At the touch of skin on metal, his active camouflage dissipated, and Six appeared to the two teenagers. But without any air, and losing oxygen to the brain fast, Raku and Shu's eyes could only go wide at the sight. They then lost conciousness. Six then let them go, and replaced the locket. He set them on the floor, and made sure they were still alive.

SIX/Bear, mission accomplished. How do I get back?/

/

BEAR/Standby, I'll let Robber know./

/

BEAR/Hey, Six?/

/

SIX/Yeah?/

/

BEAR/Welcome home./

A bright light flashed, and Six was gone, leaving the two boys resting in the locker.

Author's Note:

The next chapter will be a debrief for Noble Six and the OC's on what the mission actually accomplished.


End file.
